


I Will Win for Her

by diav



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandwiched in-between the first and second hanchans of the final round of the inter-high preliminaries. What is Saki feeling after Koromo's haitei raoyues?</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Saki series.</p>
<p>Spoilers: This spoils the outcome of the first hanchan if you haven't seen episode 17 of the anime.</p>
<p>Warnings/Notes: Author's notes can be found at the end. Implied shoujo-ai in this fic, but the anime suggests it, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Win for Her

Miyanaga Saki is a simple child. She wants to please others; she puts family and friends before herself.

So how hard is it to play mah-jong against a 'demon' like Amae Koromo?

Very difficult.

She had never been so crushed before – not even when she played with her sister, Teru.

Scared out of her wits, the ending of the first _hanchan_ was a sigh of relief for Saki. She had never met anyone who called two _haitei raoyue_ s in a row. It was like Koromo was possessed by a mah-jong playing demon.

Immersed in her own thoughts (and desire to use the bathroom), Saki sprinted out of the playing room.

Perhaps it was through ESP, or Kataoka Yuuki's suggestion that "two people in love with each other can sense even the smallest change in one another", Haramura Nodoka excused herself from the rest of the Kiyosumi team to find Saki.

\--

_Where's the bathroom?_

_I really need to go…_

_There's no way I can beat Ryuumonbuchi at this rate._

_I haven't been in_ tenpai _since Koromo was dealer… it's like I'm drowning in her plays and discarding random tiles…_

_Mou, I just want to go home and forget about mah-jong…_

_But…_

\--

_She seemed like she was about to cry back then._

_Where did she go?_

_She's not in the bathroom… not in the nap room…_

_Where?_

_Please don't tell me she ran away because she's scared…_

_She couldn't have._

_No, she wouldn't._

_I believe in her! She can win this!_

* * *

 

"Miyanaga-san!!!!"

_Haramura-san! Why is she running towards me? Could it be that she came to see me?_

"What are you doing?! It's the middle of the final round and you're wandering around the halls!"

_Haramura-san sounds so angry… I just got lost…_

"You got lost again?"

"Yeah…"

"Miyanaga-san, do you remember the first time we played mah-jong together? You crushed my pride back then."

"Haramura-san, why… but I didn't mean…"

_Wh-wh-why did she just grab my hands?! What is she doing?_

"Where did all of your confidence go, Miyanaga-san?! Remember training camp? You were really awesome then… what's going on now?"

_I must be really red right now, but so is Haramura-san… I like her, to be alone with her right now just made me happier with this whole mah-jong ordeal._

"Miyanaga-san…"

_She… she…_

_She just put my hands on her chest._

"Did you forget the promise we made?"

"Our promise…"

"…to go to the nationals together, remember?"

_The nationals… we promised to win the preliminaries and the nationals._

_Onee-chan. She will be at the nationals._

… _I want to see my sister again. I don't want her to be mad at me anymore. Mah-jong is the only way I can communicate with her._

_I need to win this match._

* * *

 

Saki's thoughts were interrupted by the announcement: "Attention all players, it's about time for the second half of the final round. Please report back to the playing room."

"Miyanaga-san, let's go!"

"But I need to go to the bathroom…"

"You didn't go before your match?"

"No… it's because I was watching your match the entire time…"

Nodoka turned a beet-red colour when she heard that. Her heart fluttered a bit, but there was no time for her to read too into what Saki said. She grabbed Saki's hand and they both ran in the general direction to the bathroom (and the playing room).

With her renewed confidence, Saki felt that she was ready to take this second half seriously. She will win. Not for the sake of herself or seeing her sister at the nationals, but for the sake of Nodoka.

Surprised that Nodoka had so much faith in her, Saki felt that the moment they had earlier was something she wanted to treasure.

_I've got to remember the feelings I had during training camp._

_I've got to regain my confidence._

_I will play with all I've got because…_

_I will win for her._

**Author's Note:**

> This was so poorly written! I want to go cry. The prompt for this was episode 17, right dead-smack in the middle of it when Nodoka just grabbed Saki's hands and put them on her chest. Sadly, I didn't get a chance to write this off when the episode was still fresh in my mind, so it sounds pretty choppy. Plus, I've been watching other anime, so it just kind of skewed my original idea for a story. Anyway, I watched the episode again while writing this, which is why there's not much insight in the characters. I got distracted for a while… and here I am rambling again. Anyway, yes, this is not my best work.


End file.
